1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to screw puller apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotary puller live center arrangement wherein the same is directed to minimizing frictional engagement with a puller screw relative to a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pulling apparatus, such as the type exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,648, frictional load is imposed upon the workpiece by the nose of the puller screw. To minimize such loads, the instant invention directs a positioning member having a rotatably mounted internal hub arranged to accommodate rotation of the screw and thereby minimize rotational drag upon an associated workpiece and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.